Pact with the Devil
by KatFyre
Summary: Ikuto is sick and on his deathbed. Amu will do anything if it guarantees his survival. But how far will she actually go?


Pact with the Devil

Steph: Ok, so... well, even though our account has like three stories or something like that, this story is actually my first. Cuz, you know, its a shared account, so yeah. Hope you enjoy(:

PS. Our writing styles are totally different from one another and so are our choices of anime, books, tv shows, etc. But we do switch stories around sometimes. Like Jennifer may get bored of her story and hand it over to Katherine and things like that. Just saying :D

Now..moving on with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Pact<p>

_Flashback..._

"_What do you mean by we can't be together? You promised me that you would stand by my side forever. YOU FUCKING PROMISED!" Amu was crying, pounding on Ikuto's chest but sobbing into it at the same time._

"_Amu, look at me." Ikuto grabbed Amu by the shoulders and made her face him, his eyes as serious as he could ever make them. "This is even harder on me than it is on you. I don't want to leave you. But if I choose to stay with you, you're gonna be dragged into a mess that I'm sure don't wanna face."_

"_But I do wanna face it if it means being with you, Ikuto!"_

_By this point, even Ikuto had tears rolling down his face. "Amu, I don't want you to have to suffer what I'm gonna have to go through."_

_Amu's crying had subsided into a flow of tears. She spoke softly. "Ikuto, let me help you. You think I'm happy when you're this serious? As much as I hate to admit it, I like your perverted self a lot more than your serious self."_

_Ikuto wiped his tears away with his sleeve, then gently wiped away Amu's with his hand. He showed a rare smile. "Well, the first thing I gotta do to let you help is to tell you what's wrong with me. Well, I have cancer. Leukemia to be exact. And the reason why I can't be with you is because it's terminal cancer."_

_Amu's eyes widened. She never expected to hear those few phrases. "It's ok. I'll stand by you until the very end."_

_Flashback End_

Amu's POV

I stared sadly at the motionless body in front of me, the one I promised to stand by for the past two years(a promise that I kept). My boyfriend, _my_ Ikuto, was practically just lying there, waiting for God to whisk him up into the heavens above. I mean, there was really nothing anyone could do about the situation he was in. If only, if only..

Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared, and left behind the most hideous red thing that I had ever seen in my life. It took about 120% of pure willingness to not scream and wake _him _up.

"Hey, you there." The hideous monster opened what looked to be his mouth and spoke in one of those creepy voices that you only hear in the movies, except for the fact that I was not at the movies. The hideous thing then attempted to straighten itself up, to no avail.

This time, it took about 150% of pure willingness to prevent myself from yelling "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND SO HE CAN LIVE HIS LAST MINUTES IN PEACE, YOU HIDEOUS MONSTER!" Instead of yelling that, I sputtered out a meek yes and waited for him to continue.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here, yes? Well, you see, to put it as bluntly as possible, I am the devil, and I am here to strike a little deal with you." The hideous thing made another attempt to straighten himself up again, but the fumbling was as useful as it was last time, which was not very useful at all. I mean, once a hideous thing, always a hideous thing, right?

"What makes you think that _I_, out of all the people in the world, would want to strike a deal with _you_?" I was not a religious person, but I definitely did not have a thing for demons, devils, or anything that involved hell.

"Well," the thing made yet another failed attempt at trying to straighten itself up, "you are willing to do _anything_ for your boyfriend to gain back his life, am I correct?"

That line definitely caught my attention. I would definitely do anything to get rid of the cancer in his body, even if it meant sacrificing myself for the deal to take place. "Okay, continue on. I'm all ears."

"Well, if you want to save him, you have to let everyone you know or have met before forget about you, including your precious little Ikuto. So, are you willing to do it?" The hideous red thing gave off one of those evil villain laughs. For some reason, he suddenly looked a lot more like some kind of demonic creature.

Without even thinking over the deal that the devil offered me, I agreed. Not even a split second later, a red beam engulfed me, almost blinded me, and whisked me away to wherever the deal said I was to go to.

And then my world went black.

Even to this day, this agreement has been by far the best and worst decision of my life.

* * *

><p>Steph: So, how'd you guys like it? Hope it was decent. I'm not a very good writer, but I've been wanting to put this story up for a while. Honest reviews are very much apprieciated, cuz that way i can improve my writing and stuff. So yeah.<p>

End of first chapter


End file.
